


Acero

by Culoniforsx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, It's in Spanish though, Mentions of Death, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, maybe someday I'll translate it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culoniforsx/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: A menudo, Noctis se preguntaba si pensaba en la muerte más que la mayoría de las personas.





	Acero

**Author's Note:**

> De la prompt de FFXV Kinkmeme:
> 
> "Noct seems to get impaled a lot in this game . . . talk to me about how painful it is for him every time he's stabbed by a Royal Arm or an aramusha, make it as visceral as possible."

A menudo, Noctis se preguntaba si pensaba en la muerte más que la mayoría de las personas.

Después de todo, la veía todavía en una de sus más tempranas memorias, la revivía en sus pesadillas y la sentía desde entonces calando en cada hueso desde las últimas vértebras de su espalda hasta las falanges de sus pies.

Parecía seguirle allá donde iba, aunque nunca acabase de poner sus manos sobre él. Podía visualizarla como algo parecido a una larga sombra, agazapada tras su espalda, respirándole en la nuca su frío aliento. Podía verse a sí mismo dándose la vuelta para encararla, para pedir explicaciones, para rabiar y gritar por las desgracias que a su paso causaba, pero, al girarse él, ella ya no estaba ahí. Parecía reírse y ocultarse hasta que el príncipe retomaba sus pasos, y solo entonces volvía tras él, siguiéndole, hostigándole, tomando más vidas a su costa.

Podía llegar a ser agotador.

La había visto actuar, pero nunca la había mirado a los ojos. De vez en cuando se encontraba a sí mismo imaginando qué aspecto tendrían. ¿Serían de mujer, rojos y violentos, sedientos de sangre y fuego? ¿Brillantes e inhumanos, acechando tras un rostro metálico? ¿Serían vacíos, cubiertos por telas raídas, ardiendo en radiante azul mientras se aproximan para robar su aliento? ¿Serían dorados, astutos y afilados, llenos de secretos, clavándose en los suyos como dagas, fustigando de escalofríos su espalda?

A menudo, Noctis se preguntaba si tanta curiosidad no rozaba lo malsano.

No deseaba morir joven ( _deseaba_ que todo acabase más pronto que tarde, pero también, a ser posible, que fuera con el menor número de bajas posibles), pero cuando se perdía en aquellos pensamientos, a veces le sorprendía y sobrecogía un poco la familiaridad con que cruzaban su mente.

Por otro lado, lejos de aquello volverle precavido, con demasiada frecuencia no hacía más que imbuir sus acciones de una temeridad peligrosa. Quizás fuese porque la costumbre le había insensibilizado, porque a veces su cuerpo se movía por pura ira o hastío, porque inconscientemente había adoptado algunas de las maneras de Gladio (cuando lo que en su Escudo era deber, para él era solo insensatez), o porque cuando sus oídos ensordecían por el jaleo de impactos, choque de filos y resuellos, y sus sentidos se nublaban por el hedor a sangre, polvo o miasma, y la adrenalina corría por sus venas al danzar entre sus enemigos dejando tras de sí una estela luminosa, era muy fácil sentirse inmortal.

Y cuando recibía regañinas por ello, las espantaba con la mano como si fueran algún pequeño insecto.

Pero, ah, nunca llegaba a mantener ese fantasma a raya por demasiado tiempo.

Siempre regresaba, y, cuando lo hacía, la realidad le atizaba en la cara en forma, por ejemplo, de un grito estrangulado.

 

Ese cadente en particular llevaba semanas trayendo de cabeza a los cazadores de la zona, su espada se había cobrado ya un par de vidas. No era de extrañar que ofrecieran por él un alto precio, o que incluso el príncipe hubiera accedido por una vez a escuchar las indicaciones de su consejero antes de afrontar el combate. Toda precaución era poca, decía, frente a un enemigo tan formidable.

Y era formidable, sin duda.

Noctis, por naturaleza (y porque se había adiestrado con Gladiolus, eso también tenía mucho que ver), priorizaba eficacia a técnica, pero reconocía a un espadachín elegante cuando veía a uno. Sería fascinante e hipnótico, de no ser porque la hoja del aramusha sesgaba el aire con la intención de matar.

La pelea se venía prolongando más de lo que habían vaticinado. Ignis había recomendado una prudente retirada. No una, sino dos veces. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando Ignis repetía las cosas, era hora de obedecer. Pero el príncipe se negó. No una, sino las dos veces.

Estaba ahí, tan vívida y ardiente, tan placentera, llenando sus pulmones y pulsando en cada fibra de sus músculos: la sensación de ser inmortal.

Cuando todo a su alrededor se venía abajo (y no creía poder recordar la última vez que no había sido así), la necesitaba como a una droga.

La imponente figura del cadente, que se recortaba entre las sombras como una más, parecía empezar a ceder, pero su propio bando no se encontraba menos perjudicado. Cansados, mentalmente exhaustos, los ojos fatigados de enfocar a su enemigo en la cuasi oscuridad. Su formación se había desmembrado y la lluvia de golpes desordenados no era tan eficaz como debería, cuando uno de ellos atraía su atención no siempre había otro preparado para arremeter sobre su espalda.

El príncipe había dejado de ser completamente consciente de la posición de sus compañeros hasta que un gemido taladró sus oídos.

La ilusión se deshizo.

Volvió a sentir sus pies sobre el hormigón cubierto de arena y barro, la polvareda que quemaba su garganta, sus doloridos dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su arma, Prompto tendido en el suelo, después de que su cuerpo fuese arrojado varios metros hasta chocar con una roca.

— ¡Prom…!

La voz murió en sus labios.

 

Sintió las piernas fallarle.

Era una sensación aterradora. Una pesadilla demasiado vívida, como las que revivía en sus peores noches. De pronto sus músculos no respondían y caía al suelo. Intentaba ponerse de pie y fallaba. Intentaba ponerse de pie y fallaba. Intentaba ponerse de pie y fallaba. Intentaba ponerse de pie y fallaba. Todo su cuerpo dolía, mas no sus piernas. Se arrastraba y el duro suelo arañaba la piel de sus brazos hasta dejarlos en carne viva. Sangraba. Hundía sus uñas en la tierra hasta descarnarse los dedos. Inertes, inútiles, indeciblemente pesadas, sus propias piernas lastraban su huída. Su garganta escocía, desgarrada por gritos agónicos, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Y después, se despertaba.

Pero esa vez no se despertó.

Tampoco cayó al suelo.

Su linterna iluminaba al ser que tenía delante. Nunca había visto a uno tan de cerca, tan detenidamente. Su rostro, aunque vagamente humano, era deforme y de un mórbido color grisáceo. Sus ojos, vacíos, tan solo carne que asomaba de su calavera, carecían de expresión, pero había algo inexplicablemente lúcido en ellos, distinto de lo que vería en cualquier bestia. Como si, en cualquier instante, pudieran entablar una conversación. Con firme y severa precisión, extendía al frente el brazo con cuya huesuda mano empuñaba la katana. Siguió con la mirada la fina y esbelta hoja desde la guarda hasta su propio cuerpo. Se perdía de vista ahí, donde penetraba su carne. El acero goteaba sangre. Llevó ambas manos ahí, a su vientre. Ahora, sus dedos también goteaban sangre. Su ropa también estaba manchada de sangre. Con cada nervio de su cuerpo entumecido, tardó en darse cuenta del instante en que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. El aramusha lo levantaba el doble de su altura, por encima de su propia cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaban en los del príncipe y los del príncipe empezaban, poco a poco, a empañarse y desenfocar su imagen. Sus dedos se asían a la espada. Ni sentían el filo abriéndole las yemas, ni eran capaces de hacer ninguna fuerza.

Así era como terminaba, pensó. Era gracioso, un tanto ridículo, que entre todas las formas posibles finalmente hubiera sucedido siendo ensartado por sorpresa en una espada. Al menos, no había dolor. Era un alivio. Podía agradecérselo, seguramente, a la misma adrenalina que normalmente le había hecho sentirse inmortal. Pero ya no.

Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, a oscurecerse poco a poco. Recordaba aún, ah, esa sensación, de muchos años atrás. Recordaba fuego, luz. El pitido agudo en sus oídos y, por encima de este, la voz de su padre llamándole. Su padre... Qué disgustado estaría con él.

Alguien le llamaba, pero no era su padre.

Cerró los ojos.

 

La otra vida, al parecer, olía a sangre, polvo y miasma.

No podía decir que no se sintiera un poco decepcionado.

Al menos, no había ningún jaleo. Eso lo agradecía. La cabeza le retumbaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si ese era el procedimiento normal de morir, o si todos los antiguos reyes habían esperado en fila para darle una patada cada uno. Bien pensado, se lo tendría merecido. Espléndido papel el que había hecho.

Había también voces. Murmullos. Las palabras que decían le eran ininteligibles. Desorientado, tardó algunos momentos en reconcer sus sus timbres. Eran sus amigos. La culpa le cayó encima como un cubo de agua fría. Si había muerto, ellos eran las últimas personas a quienes le gustaría escuchar allí. Allí, en... donde fuera que estuviese.

Se percató solo entonces de su respiración y de la pacífica cadencia en que subía y bajaba su pecho. Suspiró. Primero sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y después lo expulsó por la boca. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo placentero que resultaba respirar.

Quizás…

Quizás no estaba tan muerto, después de todo.

Sus párpados parecían pesar toneladas, pero los abrió. Vio el techo de hormigón, iluminado por un haz de luz a su lado. La linterna no estaba prendida a su ropa, sino a un lado de su cuerpo. Y su cuerpo... su cuerpo estaba sobre el suelo. Sentía, sí, el hormigón lleno de arena y barro. Sentía algo blando bajo su cabeza, tela doblada. Palpó su abdomen, ahí donde había sido atravesado de lado a lado con una espada. Su ropa estaba rota y húmeda, pero en su piel no había ninguna herida. Le habían curado y estaba vivo.

Quiso incorporarse. Sus ojos todavía no se habían acostumbrado a estar abiertos ni habían dejado de escocer cuando sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros. Y le zarandeaban.

— ¡Estás vivo! ¡Noct, estás _vivo_!

Todo lo que salió de su garganta fue un quejido de disgusto. Su voz. La voz de Prompto. Era demasiado aguda. A su cerebro le costaba procesarla.

No llevaba su chaleco, se fijó. Lo encontró al girar la cabeza, plegado ahí donde había estado apoyado.

Por suerte, no tuvo que mandar callar al rubio él mismo, porque primero Gladio lo agarró de la parte trasera de su camiseta y de un tirón se lo quitó de encima.

— Deja a la princesa descansar.

Noctis no tenía que estar demasiado lúcido para reconocer cuándo su Escudo estaba iracundo y preparando para él una reprimenda de dimensiones monumentales.

Mejor no provocarle más.

En su lugar, buscó con la mirada a Ignis, que estaba algo más alejado. Sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre los escalones que habían bajado para llegar hasta ahí. Recto como una tabla. Serio.

— ¿Me… desmayé? —cuestionó el príncipe.

No era una pregunta del todo necesaria, sabía sumar dos más dos. Después de que el aramusha lo atravesara con su katana, había perdido el conocimiento, uno de ellos le había atendido, y entre los otros dos habían rematado al cadente, del que no quedaba ni rastro. Pero necesitaba tantear el terreno, en qué situación se encontraba.

Cuánto… les había preocupado.

— Te desmayaste —asintió el consejero.

Había un peso abrumador en su voz. Acusador. Tan decepcionado que ni el alivio de que el príncipe estuviera sano y salvo era capaz de ocultarlo.

Después de todo, había sido culpa suya, y solo suya. Él había desoído sus consejos. Él se había visto embebido por el arrojo y la soberbia. Él había decidido desafiar a la muerte, tan seguro de que, como de costumbre, no le cogería.

Desvió sus ojos de la expresión severa de Ignis, que le encogía el corazón en el pecho. Vio el enfado en el rostro de Gladio, su mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido, la mirada fiera, los brazos cruzados. Vio también los ojos de Prompto enrojecidos, sus labios apretados y los hombros encogidos, su gesto compungido.

— Yo… —murmuró.

Frotaba las manos entre sí con nerviosismo. Mantenía su rostro agachado. Estaba arrepentido y avergonzado.

— Lo siento, chicos.


End file.
